Wildmutt
' Wildmutt' is a dog-like alien. He has no eyes, so he can't see very well. He can run fast, jump and climb with ease. His vision is his weakness. He is a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He also has an Ultimate form. In Jace 10, he is the same as he is in Ben 10,000 Appearance http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/f/fe/Wildmutt.JPGWildmutt in the original series. Wildmutt appears to be a big, orange dog with no eyes or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three nostrils located on each side of his neck. In the original series, Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has orange lips rather than black, also he appears with lighter fur, however he has black lips in the Ultimate Alien Intro. In Omniverse, Wildmutt has his shoulder brace back and he now has a green neck brace, the Omnitrix symbol is on his left shoulder brace again, and he now has black lips again. Powers and Abilities Wildmutt possesses a natural high level agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Also, most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat vision that allows him, despite having no eyes, to "see" thermal signatures of people, other animals, aliens, or anything else that radiates heat. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed, much more so than an earth dog, because Wildmuttt can track people from their scent even if they are many miles away. It has also been exhibited that Wildmutt has super strength, and Wildmutt can use its front legs as fists. An adult Vulpimancer can shoot it's spines at it's enemies. This is an ability that Wildmutt is yet to have. Albedo 10 : Appearences *Attack Of Ultimate Kevin Mike 10 Wildmutt is set to appear in Mike 10. Omni-World : ﻿Wildmutt minorlly appeared in Infotain Me ''learning how to fly and inspiring Ditto to fly. He also handed out candy to the gang in ''Hallo-Weeners. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Wildmutt looks like he did in "Ben 10,000", but with bracelets on his arms and legs. He appears in Plan X where Ben uses him to transform back into human. Appearances *Plan X Rent 10 : Wildmutt first appeared in Meet the 10 part 1 and 2 to battle two of vigax drones. Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Bens Wildmutt is no different then in Omniverse, Bryces Wildmutt looks similar to the Vuplimancers from the original series. Ben 10: MEGA Alien : In Ben 10: MEGA Alien Wildmutt is beginning to mature. He is gaining brown stripes over his arms and backs. He made his first reappearance in the series premiere being one of the first aliens to reappear. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He now looks like his Ben 10,000 appearance, but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and it is recolored.He also has no tail.He appears in Azmuth's Invention.A simulation of him appears in The Trouble With Doubles.He was used to track Hex in Bait.He is used to fight Zombozo in Clown Catastrophe. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He looks like his Omniverse appearance, but his Codontrix symbol is on his chest.He appears in Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle to fight Vulkanus. Ben 10: Cartoon Battle : He was used in Kill Us All to battle Kang. *Kill Us All *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Movie﻿ Ben 10: Star Command Files : *The Meteor (flashback only by 10-year-old Ben) *What's the Buzz *Alien Roundup (goes ultimate) Ben 10,000 How It All Started : *Hawaii Ten-O Ren 10 : *Invasion of the Aliens Ben 10: The Evolution : Is soon to appear in these upcoming episodes: *And they say Kevin was a Mutated Freak! *Only Time can tell what happens next John Smith 10 In Basic Training (John Smith 10), a vulpimancer scratches the Omnitrix, unlocking Wildmutt. Appearances: *Advanced Training *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) (used by Lucci) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 (used by Lucci) (goes Ultimate) *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) Trivia : *He was Ben's first intentional transformation (Heatblast was accidental). *It has been confirmed by Dwayne that the reason Wildmutt's language can't be translated is because the Vulpimancer language is too hard to translate. *At one point during Ben 10: Secrets of the Omnitrix, Tetrax called Wildmutt a "Vulpin," which is his homeworld and not his species. Miguel 10 : Pokeyugifusion : Wildmutt appears combined with the pody of a serpent called light serpent(yugioh), and the legs,tail, and wings of aerodactyl(pokemon), and the head of wildmutt with lack of eyes. The omnitrix is on his chest. His ultimate form has bigger wings, longer tail, has eyes, longer teeth, his teeth are more poisonous and the omnitrix is on his head. Gallery : Omniverse Wildmutt not drawn by me.png|Unpixeled fan art 16-year old Ben as Wildmutt in Omniverse Wildmutt3.png Ben10kwildmutt.png|Ben 10,000 Rises Tom as Wildmutt.png|Wildpup Rex 14 wildmutt.png Wildmutts 3.png WildMutt.png Wildmutt with flu.png|Sick Wildmutt Max as Wildmutt.png Infected wildmutt.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt roaring.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt.png Caleb as Wildmutt.jpg Austen 14,000 as wildmutt about to attack.png Wildmuttn.png Wildmuttf.png Wildmutttt.png Wildmuttttt.png Ultimate wildmutt.png Ben as Wildmutt.png Austen 14,000 as wildmutt roaring.png Austen 14,000 turning into wildmutt.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt angry.png Wildmutt image.jpg ULTIMATE wildmutt.jpg Maybe wildmutt.jpg Wildmutt Ben 10,000.jpg Wildmutt Ben 10,000.png Wildmutt (TNG).png Austen 14,000 wildmutt about to attack.png BTOUWildmutt.JPG Mark as wildmutt.jpg Chris 12 Wildmutt.png Chris 12 Ultimate Wildmutt.png UA Wildmutt for Mark.png Ultimate WildMutt.jpg Wildmutt Richard 10.jpg Wildmutt.jpeg Wild'sWildmutt.png UltimateWildmuttt.png Wildmuttt.png Wildmutt.png Ult wildmutt.png Ultimatewildmutt for Brian.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Rex 14 Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Category:Animal aliens